The Truth after 7 Years of Lies
by othisluv
Summary: The last 7 Years in Tree Hill have been a lie for two lovers. What if Nathan and Peyton never stopped loving each other?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so Haley and Nathan never had Jamie. This starts at episode 5.12. The first two chapters will let you know where Peyton and Nathan's heads are. I don't know If I will continue from there, it depends on the reviews I guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill or anything else I may mention.

--

We are all sitting in the church wondering what just happened. Lucas is so stunned, he is not even moving. I know he is hurting but he has to know that Lindsay is not making up these connections. He loves Peyton Sawyer, and when you love Peyton Sawyer it is not something that your mind will let you forget or manipulate. Believe me, I know.

I have loved her since Sophomore year in high school, when our story began, if you could call it that. It is not the novel romance that she has with Lucas, but it is our story nonetheless. When we first began dating, I turned on the charm. It was easy when she was around; you longed to see her blush or smile. She is perfect, from her curly head to her gorgeous green eyes. You may ask, what happened.

Junior year things started changing for me, and while I am not trying to make excuses I am merely stating the facts. Lucas began barging in on my territory. I was the top basketball player. I was jealous when he came into the crowd that was mine. He came in and got to play basketball with his heart. I could do the same but I always had that stupid man named Dan Scott in the back of my head telling me I should've tried harder if I want to get scouted. I was jealous because Lucas did not have that. In junior high, Dan's nagging had been there, but it got worse when high school began and college was quickly approaching. My mom had started staying at home more, but this only meant more pain for her. She started drinking more, and taking pills. Can't say I blame her. There was just too much pressure and hate in my life. Peyton was the one good thing I had going for me, but I was stupid and began directing my anger towards her.

When Lucas entered the picture, our relationship was bad and you could tell Lucas liked her. I didn't make it any better. She chose to move on. I didn't know then that he would hurt her more than I ever could.

I soon met Haley. Everyone thinks that she changed me, and made me into this better person. It is easier to let them believe that. It was losing Peyton that made me change. I treated her so bad, and when I realized that I could be that person anymore. Losing her is the regret in my life. Back to Haley, so I changed when I got together with Haley. I liked her a lot, and she made changing easy. She already expected the worst from me, she wasn't in my crowd at school, so it wouldn't be too embarrassing around the guys, and I needed to move on. Peyton needed someone better than me. I was afraid if I remained unattached too long, we would return to our old patterns and I would hurt her again. At with Luke, I thought he would treat her right. I couldn't bear the thought that I could hurt her again. So Haley and I got married. Marriage wasn't easy. I took Haley back after so many things. She left me to go on tour, kissed another man, and a few other things. I think I stayed with Haley so that I couldn't go there with Peyton, not that she would want me back.

Loving Haley wasn't hard, and I do love her. Not in the way I should though. But she loves me and I thought if I just pretended she would at least remain happy. She is not so happy anymore. We are getting divorced. Evidently I am not the man she fell in love with. She is tired of trying to change me. I never told her that she didn't, that it was Peyton. It is probably better that she move on anyways. She hasn't been happy in a while. I'm not perfect, and I guess she can't handle that.

So here I am in the church on my brother's wedding day. His fiancee' just left him at the alter. He said the words "I do" and all I can do is stare at the curly blonde in the second row of the church on the verge of tears. Tears over Lucas. Tears I wish I could make disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own one tree hill

--

I am sitting in the church and all I can think is that I want to go back in time; do things differently. That or crawl in a hole somewhere and be alone. Alone is good, people can't hurt you if you don't let them in. Lucas is sitting on the steps to the alter looking so lost. He was my last chance at love, but he said the words "I do." And I can see how broken he looks. It hurts me too, because I know that I played a part in this. But that is only part of the reason I am holding back tears.

I love Lucas and I have for the last 6 years. It is a powerful love, but it is not the love that he writes about. I know that he really feels that way, but I also know that he loves Lindsay. And it makes me feel bad for holding a piece of his heart the way I do. His love for me has perhaps ruined his chance at happiness. If anyone knew that these were my thoughts instead of relief that he wasn't married, they would die.

You see for the last 6 years I have loved Lucas. This love was something that grew with time. He put the effort in at the beginning to catch my attention. I was dating Nathan when I first met him. And as much as I loved Nathan, our relationship was like a disease that year, sex and fighting. Lucas came and I knew I had a chance at a better relationship. He reminded me in ways of Nathan and I had hopes that he would treat me better. The relationship could be healthier.

Let's talk more on the relationship with Nathan. You see, we fought and had sex as a way of masking our problems. He would cheat, ignore me, and deliberately piss me off. I would in turn give him the silent treatment, he would say sorry enough, and eventually the physical chemistry took over and we would end up back together. This wasn't healthy. I knew that and I think he knew that. I think that's why the breakup came so soon after Lucas entered our group. I loved Nathan so much but this unhealthy cycle was not good for him, and I knew that if I was what he truly wanted it would have been better. So I let go. Lucas was his brother, they shared physical features, and traits that neither would have guessed. I saw Lucas as a way of keeping my love for younger Scott brother without hurting him.

Nathan soon met Haley, he seemed to really like her. I thought she seemed sweet so I constantly warned her against him in the beginning. I keep telling myself it was to help her maintain her innocence, but I know it was because I was jealous. I've loved Nathan since the day I met him, and that love didn't die just because we broke up. Eventually, I got over my hang-up with their relationship, and saw him happy with her. This is something I don't think I saw much, even in the beginning of our relationship. I knew that if she could make him happy, it was for the best. I think that is why I pursued Luke. I couldn't have Nathan, I wouldn't make him unhappy in a relationship again, so I went for his brother hoping I could get just enough of Nathan's qualities to make life livable. That pursuit of Lucas hurt a lot of people, but I think it is the only way I have managed to keep my love for Nathan quiet.

So now to the other half of why I am holding back tears. Nathan is staring at me as if I am going to break. The hardest part of this lie, is knowing he believes it. Him thinking that I love his brother. I often want to tell him the truth, but he is with Haley. I consider her a friend, and I am sure Nathan thinks I moved on long ago. His feelings for me are of the friendly sort too. Another reason to cry. I can't have the man I truly love. Being in the church and hearing part of the vows being said reminded me of the wedding of Nathan and Haley and how in love they were. I wish he would quit staring at me now. It is hard to hide these feeling with his perfect blue eyes watching me. At least if I do break, I have Lucas' wedding as an excuse, and I won't ruin anything between him and Haley or my friends and I.

--

This is my first Story, so please let me know if you think I should continue.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone who reviewed after the first two chapters. It may take a little while to get out the first few chapters. The first two rolled from my fingers, but where to go next is like walking in the dark room. Sorry if I disappoint. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

--

Lucas is a wreck; he hasn't left his house for the last week. I've been staying with him for moral support at least that is what all of our friends think. Only Lucas knows that Haley and I are finished for good and he is letting me stay here. I think so maybe he can keep remembering that he isn't the only miserable person in this town.

So for a week, I have been in this house too, except for random trips to get food. It has been one week since I have seen her. My love for her never left, but in high school I could tell myself everyday that I was doing what was best for her, that I would hurt her. Then she went to LA for 4 years, and I think that day in the church is the longest I have been in her presence since her return. The feelings are harder to put aside now. I am glad she is back in town though. I wouldn't have changed for the second time if I hadn't seen those golden curls recently. I wouldn't be walking. She is the reason I came out of my depression after the bar fight. I have to put these thoughts aside. It isn't good for both of us in the house to be pining over Peyton.

Speaking of, there is Luke now. He is still moping around. He has tried calling Lindsay, but she won't answer his phone calls. Not that they will help anything. He still loves Peyton.

"Hey Nate" He says depressingly.

"Luke… you know I am here when you are ready to talk" I say it even though I am not sure I can listen. The discussion will inevitably come to Peyton and how much he loves her. I will push him to go back to her just because I long to see a smile grace her lips, anything but those tears.

"Thanks, but I just want to be alone. Do you think you could go somewhere for a little while?"

"Sure thing" I say holding back the relief that I won't have to deal with his Peyton feelings today. I am not strong enough.

So now I am walking around Tree hill, left with only my thoughts. I want to go check on Peyton, but like I said earlier I am not strong enough for the Lucas/Peyton feelings today. Haley and Brooke were spending today coming up with a plan to reunite them, so I definitely can't see them. Just in case you were wondering, this divorce isn't awkward between Haley and me. We've talked every day since the almost wedding. She calls to check on Luke, and me. We both know that our hearts weren't in it. I am beginning to realize that maybe our love wasn't the world to her either. I am glad that our civility will allow our group to stay intact. I think I will go to the beach house, the place where I have the most memories of Peyton.

When Dan went to jail, the property was transferred to me. And now I am lying on my old bed. I feel closer to her than I have in last 7 years, and I hope I can gather enough strength from this to make it through what is next to come.

--

It has been a week since the almost wedding. Lucas has not left his house. I know he must be in so much pain, and with that comes my guilt. I should not have used him to hide my true love. Maybe I should have stayed in LA. Then, he and Lindsay would be married and living happily. Instead, his heart is breaking and he is constantly being asked by Brooke, Skillz, Haley and Nathan to let them in. I think I will make my attempt at getting through to him sometime this week; I have carried on with this Lucas/Peyton romance thing for far too long. I should at least try to set him free from me.

Back to those names I mentioned before, Nathan and Haley. I haven't seen either of them in a week either. Come to think of it, the wedding day was probably the longest I have been in a room with Nathan since returning to Tree Hill. It hurts more than I thought it would. At least in LA, I could believe that I was doing what was best for him. When I came back, he was in such a bad state of mind. He was in a wheelchair and on the verge of alcoholism. He had lost the one thing that had remained constant in his life, basketball. I wanted so badly to help him through, but he had Haley right. She had changed him once, and as the weeks passed I saw her do it again. He is walking again, he looks so handsome and strong, and I am so proud of him. Okay, let's wipe these tears and try to give Lucas back his life.

So I am almost at Luke's now and have no idea what I am going to say to him to make this better. Or if I even can. I hate how much pain my presence in his heart has caused him. So whatever I do, I cannot let him know what my love for him really was, a mask for my true feelings. I must let him keep that dignity.

I knocked but I do not hear anything. I know he is in there, I just hope he will talk to me.

The door is unlocked, so I am just going to go in, the worst that can happen is he throw a book at me, and even then it would only be payback for fit I threw a couple of weeks ago. Ok, Peyton you can do this, give the brother of the man who holds your heart his life back.

"Lucas" I say while entering his room. I can see his body shift from under the covers.

"What do you want?" he huffs.

"I wanted to see if you were ok. I didn't think you would talk to me any sooner. I saw how hurt you were when Lindsay left. I wanted to say I'm sorry" These words pour out of my mouth hoping to see a response.

"You're sorry, that's funny, not too long ago you were begging me not marry her" Here comes the guilt again

"I know, and I wish I could take it back, but I can't. Sometimes I wish I would have stayed in LA so that maybe you would have gotten your happy ending" The words flow again and I keep hoping something will take away his pain. "I see how much you love her, Luke" Silence.

"I think it is best that you leave, I just need to be alone"

"Ok" I whisper before asking if he needs me to get him food or anything.

"Nathan's been staying, and he has kept up the pantry. Could you just go now?" I rush out. Nathan has been staying here. I have to get out of here, what if he comes back. I can't risk seeing him. I am not strong enough.

And with that I am now laying in the dark bedroom in the house that I share with Brooke, hoping that she doesn't come home soon. I don't feel like talking. I'm really not strong enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this update took so long. Finals are slowing me down.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

--

I must have fallen asleep because I awoke to the sound of my cell phone ringing. 'Luke calling...' reads the screen.

"Hello" I say groggily, half thinking about the dream I was having that involved the admission of my feelings to a certain woman.

"Nate, sorry I kicked you out earlier…I just needed some time alone…You didn't have to stay gone all day."

"It's okay man, I just came to the beach house for a while to clear my head" More like fill it with memories I wish were current realities.

"You said you were here if I wanted to talk, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, Peyton came by earlier" Peyton was there. I want to see her happy but I am not sure I am up for the part that should come next in this conversation.

"Anyway, while she was here, I kind of had an epiphany. I love Lindsay."

"So you've said but what about the book, Luke" "You're comet returned" I try to hold back my bitterness that she is his comet and not mine.

"First, you didn't let me finish, I love Lindsay so I am going to fight for her. It has been a week; she has to talk to me. I know her, she won't want to leave things the way we did. I will make her understand about the book. She has to know I love her and am not going to give up on her."

I am relieved to hear he loves Lindsay, but I don't believe him. And if I did, what about what this will do to Peyton. I think the fact the wedding wasn't a success gave a shimmer of hope and I can't watch her fall as the hope is ripped away from her. I need to get Luke to talk about Peyton for both their sakes.

"I am not sure I understand about the book, how are you going to make her understand? I read it Luke. You are the boy and Peyton is the comet. How can you explain that?" I say angered that Peyton's hopes are shattering with every sentence he says.

"Look I am going to say something to you, you can repeat to whoever you want, but I probably won't say it too many times" "When Peyton didn't accept my proposal those years ago, I was devastated, she was the only girl I could imagine spending my life with.

But her refusal was the best thing that could have happened to me. If she had said yes, we would be married, but she wouldn't have gotten all those years experience in LA that made her who she is and gave her the knowledge to run the company she is now. My book got published after that, and I wouldn't have spent so much time away promoting it if we would have married. My writing dreams might have died. Not to mention that I would not have even looked at Lindsay in that light if I were married. Or something worse could have happened. Lindsay is the love of my life and I know that. If I would have married Peyton before meeting Lindsay, I don't think I would have been able to deny my feelings for Lindsay. I would have cheated on her, Nate. That would have hurt her and Lindsay. As for the book, I write about the dream of Peyton and me through everyone else's eyes. The first book was true, every word, but high school is a different world. The second one just came out. Everyone seems to think that Peyton and I belong together. I am a writer; it is easy to make things sound amazing. It wasn't that difficult coming up with a metaphor that seemed like a profound confession. I can't write about Lindsay. She is too important to me. I would never be able to find the words to describe her, and then I would constantly be rewriting and I would never do her or my feelings for her justice. I hope that clarifies the book a little better for you. Feel free to pass that along to Brooke and Haley; that is if you believe me. As for me, I am heading to New York tonight. I have to try to get her back. I don't want to wake up everyday for the rest of my life knowing that she should be beside me but she isn't."

"Wow" I am shocked at the confession I just received from Lucas. I hadn't believed him before but I don't know how I cannot after that. I am glad he knows what he wants, but I can't help but feel for Peyton. With each word of that confession, hope of Peyton and Lucas passed away.

"So I am going to head out now, Thanks for listening" He has a determined air about him now. As if this speech gave him the strength he needed to make his life the way he wants it to be.

"No problem; let me know when you land"

"Sure." And with that everything I thought I knew about Lucas' feeling for Peyton has been flipped upside down. Walking out to sit in the sand, I am staring at the ocean wondering what else there is to be discovered about the people I am closest to. And I can't help but wonder if Lucas will get Lindsay back, and how much harder Peyton is going to fall.

--

I have been laying here for a while now. I just don't know when life got so complicated. I guess it has always been complicated; I just want to remember a time when it was simple. I need to find a place to clear my head because my room is obviously not working. I hear a door slam. I guess that means Brooke made it home, she's been spending a lot of time with Haley lately.

"Oh P. Sawyer, you are going to love me" she says while throwing herself into my room.

"Why, what's going on?" I am curious to know what has her so excited.

"Just Tutor wife and I coming up with a way to reunite a boy and his comet" Tutor wife I think to myself. Wife of Nathan. The man I love. The man I never let go of in my heart. And then there is the boy and his comet, Luke and Me.

"Brooke" I begin. I need to tell my best friend something to make her understand that I want Luke to be happy but with Lindsay.

"Don't Brooke me, you'll thank me tomorrow" and just like that she is out the door with a "I've been neglecting Owen, be back in the morning"

This is going to be a long week. I need to get out of this dark room. So I drive around looking for the place in this town that brings me the most clarity. I am immediately drawn to the ocean. This could be good or bad because the ocean only succeeds in reminding me of Nathan and all the times, we shared at the beach house.


	5. Chapter 5

So the last chapter was kind of Lucas-centric but I felt the need to make his thoughts and actions clear.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

--

The ocean is so peaceful at night, the waves gently caressing the sandy shore. I wonder why life can't be so calming. Life is more like a hurricane or tsunami. I am still having trouble wrapping my head around Lucas' confession from earlier. I really thought he and Peyton were written in the stars or something like that. They used to have so much passion; as much as it hurt it made me happy when I thought she was going to be happy. Lucas made her happy, and I thought Peyton made him happy. I guess a lot can change.

The breeze is light out tonight, and it is warm. I nestle myself down in the sand to gaze at the stars. We would gaze at the stars a lot when we first started dating. That is before sex became a part of our relationship. Then the stars played a smaller part in our beach outings, I think with a smirk as my eyes close and I can feel myself drifting off to sleep, Sleep likely to be filled with dreams of her.

--

I step onto the beach after my drive around town thinking that I will find a nice spot to sit and clear my head. I am surprised to see someone is already in the spot I normally take. As I approach, I can make out Nathan's build and hair nestled in the sand in a sleeping formation, a sight I often saw those many years ago. I am tempted to walk away but I am going to have to get used to talking to him more sometime. And I just can't bring myself to leave. I miss him.

I stop a few feet away and can't help but stare at him. His sleeping form had to be the most perfect sight my eyes have beheld in years. Nathan Scott was a beautiful boy, but he is gorgeous man. There is a smirk plastered on his face and I can only wonder what he dreaming about. It is probably Haley, I have to remind myself. I can't be having these thoughts. He is a married man. I can't be lusting after Haley's husband, even if I do love him.

I don't want to wake him, so I just sit down in the sand a couple of feet away and stare into the ocean. I have to focus to keep my eyes fixed in that direction, as I do not want to have to explain my gawking at him if he were to wake up otherwise.

An hour goes by, and he shows no sign of waking. I know that since he is on the beach that the house is unlocked, so I tread my way there. Upon returning, I drape a fleece throw over his sleeping body. The night air is giving me goose bumps so I know he will need a blanket if he is planning to sleep out here. I then gently place my lips on his forehead for a light kiss not thinking about my actions. I do know that this is no way to get over my love for him.

I too decide to lean back in the sand to gaze at the stars, the same stars that Nate and I used to those many years ago. For a moment I am able to forget everything else in Tree Hill and pretend it is like old times, Nate sleeping and me looking up. This is my last thought before drifting off myself.

--

I felt a set of lips graze my forehead, but I do not stir. I know whose lips they are, and I just want to savor the feel of her touching me. Judging by the hurried movements afterward, I would say it meant nothing to her anyway. I lay there still pretending to be asleep. I do not want to have to tell her about Lucas and his determination to get Lindsay back. Although I know this is as good a place as any to give the news. She always loved the beach.

I finally get the nerve to look up and over at her, but I find that she has drifted into slumber. She is more perfect than anything I have ever seen, even the ocean or the stars. When she sleeps, you can't see the hand life has dealt her or all of the pain that she feels or the heartache she has been through. She looks at peace.

I have to fight the urge to inch closer and wrap my arms around her. But I do decide to inch closer and share the blanket she brought me. To be honest I am kind of surprised she remember where they were, our beach house days were so long ago. I lie back again and find myself drifting away still thinking of her lips on my skin.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sad. I turned on my television to watch the new One Tree Hill eposide and the screen was green. I couldn't watch it. Guess I will have to wait. I'm being too dramatic, but it has made me sad.

On another note, I want to thank everyone for the reviews. They absolutely thrill me! Thanks to those of you who added my story to alerts or favorites as well. You are all awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

--

Old habits die hard. The sun has not risen yet but I know it will soon. I wake to the feel of golden curls grazing my neck. I feel the weight of her head on my chest, and I know her leg is wrapped around mine. I used to wake up to this everyday, but that was so long ago. I had forgotten all the feelings that her touch could bring. And though I know we unconsciously assumed this position, it brings a smile to my face. I could stay like this forever.

--

I awake to sounds of slow steady breaths tickling through my hair. I know where I fell asleep, and I know it is Nathan's body I am using for a pillow. Does this make me happy? It makes me ecstatic. Do I want to move? Never. His hand on my back is soft, and his scent is just like I remember. What I don't know is why I allowed myself to fall asleep near him. I won't say I regret it, Nate makes me feel safe and alive, and that was undeniably the best sleep I have gotten in years.

I look up only to find his wonderful eyes staring at me. Immediately, I move embarrassed that I fell into this position. "Sorry" I am mumble while sitting up. I look over only to see him laughing. As if he takes pleasure in my embarrassment. Oh but his smile is so wonderful.

"It's okay, I know how irresistible I am" He says with a mischievous smile, one that makes everything else in the world disappear. If only he knew how true that statement was.

"Yeah, glad to see your ego hasn't left you after all these years." I try to say in a friendly manner. But I am still focused on that smile. "So what brought you out here to the beach last night, Nate."

"I could ask you the same thing" I see his smile fade, and I can tell it is something he doesn't want to talk about so I let it go. I don't want to ruin a perfectly good moment.

I smile and state simply "I wanted to come somewhere peaceful, think, you know. Where better than the beach?" "So I heard you've been staying with Luke, and now you're here, Haley is probably wondering when its her turn." I instantly regret my lame joke, when I see a panicked look across his face. And now comes the long pause.

--

"We signed divorce papers yesterday" I state it quickly. I have been putting it off for fear of her reaction. A part of me wants her to be thrilled that I am no longer with Haley. I want her to tell me that she has been waiting for me. I guess putting it off allowed me to hope that could still happen. I feel her hand on my shoulder "Oh Nate, I'm sorry to hear that"

She slowly leans to wrap me in a hug. She stays in the hug for a while and soon I wrap my arms around her shoulders. We stay in our embrace quietly for a while.

She finally breaks the silence, but not our embrace "So do you want to talk about it" I can sense the concern in her voice. And I know I have to ease her concerns. I can't let her worry about my lost marriage when I am not sad about it. "I think it was struggling from the beginning. I feel like a weight has been taken off my shoulders now. You don't think any less of me do you? Because of my lack of passion for keeping my vows. I mean it is mutual."

--

He looks as if he is afraid I'll hate him after he says it. I am kind of surprised he can't see the light that must have flashed through my eyes at hearing that statement. "You know, I was there for a lot of those early struggles. I would support you and be there for you know matter what happened." I want to make him know that he could not make me hate him. He looks more at ease after that. "Besides it just means that I get to spend more time with my friend." He then takes my hand, and I feel more complete than I have in the last few years.

"You know I'm here for you too, right?" I know he is referring to Lucas. Now that he and Haley are finished I don't know whether I should throw my feeling out there or not.

I don't think I am ready for that admission yet, it could make our newly strong friendship awkward. I can't scare him away from me, I feel like a piece of my puzzle has been found since last night began. I don't want to lose that piece again. "I know"

He hesitates a moment before saying "Lucas is in New York, he is trying to get Lindsay back." He pauses "I thought you should hear now rather than let it be sprung on you at the wrong time" He says the last part almost as an apology for telling me this.

"I am glad he is going after her, I can tell how much he loves her"

"You don't have to be strong in front of me" He says while tightening his embrace, as if for comfort

"No, I am serious, I know everyone thinks that Luke and I belong together. I am not proud of my actions, but these last few months I didn't make things easier for him and Lindsay to be." I sigh "I didn't want to give up on Luke for fear of admitting some things to my own heart. I love him, but not with the strength or passion everyone seems to think. If Brooke could hear me now, she would be pissed" "You know she and Haley are trying to get me and him back together." He is looking at me intensely now, and I wonder what he must be thinking. I realize now, that I haven't admitted any of this to anyone before. But I can't lie to Nate anymore, and let him continue to think I hold such strong feelings for his brother when I don't

--

I am unsure what words can express the way I feel about what she said. Hope is floating throughout my body, and I am sure that radiates from me. Never have I been so glad to hear anything in my entire life. I smile at her "I think you and I are going to be just fine, it doesn't sound like we are as broken as everyone thinks"

"I know we're not" She oozes beauty as the sun begins to rise. I don't think this smile will be leaving my face anytime soon. "So I need to be going soon, but I have to go check out a band in Raleigh tonight at this club. What do you say friend? Wanna come with me?" I think the smile just got bigger.

"I would love too." Even though my mind flinched at hearing the word friend, I figure you have to start somewhere.

"Come to the house about 7 and we'll go then" I kiss her on the cheek as she gets up to leave. And I gaze at her retreating figure as she makes her way back to her car. For the first time in a long time, I feel like life is taking a turn in the right direction.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH.

* * *

After retreating to the beach house, I spend most of my day anxiously awaiting the night. I have etched in my memory every aroma and feeling that was involved. To hold her in my arms underneath the stars was more than I could have hoped for in a million years, and it was so much more than I thought would ever happen between us again.

While cleaning up for the night's events, I think back to the days when we were together. I remember every comment she ever made about my clothing. I use this to find the perfect thing to make Peyton Sawyer think I am sexy again.

* * *

Shuffling through my closet, I realize that I am never going to find anything good enough to wear tonight. The only thought that comes to mind is to raid my clothing designer best friend's. I should have a little time before she returns home.

I am five minutes into my rummaging, when the door to Brooke's room comes ajar and I hear her voice approaching me. "Peyton, what are you doing in my closet?" She doesn't ask in a mad tone, but one filled with curiousity.

I normally turn Brooke down when she asks if I want to borrow something of hers. I tell her that the thought of going through her closet scares the hell out of me because of the size of her collection. This must be why I see confusion upon her face. "I really needed to find something to wear tonight, I have to go check out this band in Raleigh later. I know I don't normally go through your clothes, but I feel I should pay more attention to my appearance nowadays."

A smirk spreads across her face, and a brow quirks and then I hear "P. Sawyer, have you met a guy?"

I can feel my cheeks reddening, and I can only pray she doesn't notice. I don't know how she would react if she knew my feelings for Nathan. I am not even sure if she knows Haley and Nathan split. "No, it's not that. I just feel like dressing to impress. I need to learn from my famous designer best friend how to look better." I say while giving her a smile. I am very proud of her accomplishments in the fashion industry.

"Ok, I'll accept that answer for now, but at least let me help, you look lost…Do you want to look hot, sexy, and sleek or a business like record exec?"

"Sexy, definitely sexy." I know that Brooke will succeed in giving me just the look I need to impress a certain blue eyed, brown haired Scott.

"Yeah, okay, and tell me about the guy now"

"What guy, there is not a guy." I say it quickly, and I am sure she knows I am lying, so I continue. "Look, I don't know if this band is any good, and quite frankly, I haven't had a good night out in a while so I might as well live it up, right?"

The protective Brooke comes out with "Are you going alone, you know that isn't too safe? I could work it out so I could go with you if you need me to. And by the way, just where were you last night? A night I actually stay at home and you leave. Seriously though, I was worried."

"I was at the beach last night. Nathan was there. It has been a long time since we have truly acted like friends rather than acquaintances. I forgot how much I enjoyed his company. He is going to go with me to Raleigh."

I see her brow raise, and I wonder if she can see through the friendship. Her next sentence lets me know she can see through my façade. "Peyton, he is married." She says it disappointedly, and I then know that Haley hasn't mentioned the divorce to her yet.

"Brooke…"

"No don't Brooke me, I thought that you had grown through the years. Or that it was just Lucas. You did this to me before and I will not let you do this to Haley."

"He and Haley have gotten a divorce, they aren't together anymore. And I am just being his friend right now."

"No, I saw the look in your eyes when you said his name. I know you want him now. You can't hide it. I don't know when this started, but I will not support it. Nathan and Haley might be divorced but their love will not disappear. They belong together."

"Bu…" is all I can get out before she continues.

"I'm sorry you need to stay gone when you leave for Raleigh tonight. I can't live with this Peyton."

She walked out the door, slamming it, and I know that getting my best friend back this time will be difficult. I have hurt her too badly in the past.

So I continue to my own closet and begin packing. I have just enough time to get my stuff in the car before it will be time to leave for Raleigh. I drop my car off at Tric and text Nathan to meet me there instead of the house.

* * *

Peyton has sent me a text telling me to meet her at Tric instead of her house. I know something must be wrong. Peyton has never texted me. She was always one for phone calls and voice interaction. So I quickly throw on my jacket and leave to meet Peyton. If something is wrong I want to be there for her. If not, then I hope tonight turns out to be a good night.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: One Tree Hill is not mine.

* * *

Driving into Tric's parking lot, I can see the comet and Peyton with her head in her hands sitting on the hood. I don't have to see her face to know that she is crying, but she quickly tries to clear her face when she can see my car pulling in.

A closer look shows me her car is filled with what appears to be her life's belongings, and I know her hurt has something to do with Brooke. Otherwise, her stuff would be there instead of the car, and I know that it must be bad because they have been through a lot together. It would take a lot to tear them apart now.

I quickly flee my car and pull her into a hug. She seems hesitant but I know this is because she doesn't want me to see that she is struggling to accept whatever happened. We stand with her in my arms for several minutes until she finally musters up the courage to speak.

"Thank you, Nathan" her sentence is sincere, but it is also said in a tone where I can tell she kind of wants to move the conversation away from her problems. "So, are you ready to go?"

If there is one thing I have learned about Peyton, it is that sometimes you have to let her open up to you at her own rate. She processes things in her own head before throwing them into words. I think it comes from spending childhood as an only child and a lack of parental time. I can understand this. Lucas wasn't really my brother until high school was almost over, and my parents were lacking. It was a different situation but I know when to push and when to give space.

"Yeah, do you want to take my car?" She nods her head and I take her hand and lead her to my car.

* * *

We left Tree Hill a few minutes ago, and I am really trying to put my argument with Brooke aside for the night. But it remains in the back of my head. Nathan is worried; I can see it in his eyes. He is not pressing me for any information, but he is curious. I will likely tell him a little about what is going on before we reach Raleigh.

I look over at him; I need to cheer up so that I do not ruin the whole night. It is now that I am able to take a look at him. He looks great tonight. If he had looked like this back when we were dating, it would have been one of the days that I couldn't keep my hands off of him.

He catches me glancing at him, and the smirk he gives me lets me know that he is reading my thoughts and doing a good job. "So do you think this band will be any good?" he asks.

"I hope so; I would love to find another great band for the label. Help them get their music out there. Maybe they could be a band to help get someone through the rough times."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I know he is referring to why I am sad and my car is loaded with my junk.

"Brooke and I had an argument. Well, actually Brooke yelled and I listened. Then she told me that I shouldn't return to the house after this trip. So I packed up all my stuff and it is in my car."

"Oh Peyton, I'm so sorry. I know how hard it is on you when you and Brooke are on the outs. What was it about?"

"I really don't think I can tell you that."

"Come on, it will feel good to get it off your chest. I won't judge." He says all of this while taking my hand in his free one. He wants me to know that he is there for me.

* * *

"She thinks that I am making a play for you, and it reminds her of what happened between me and her and Lucas in high school." I am sad for Peyton but my heart flutters to think that Brooke thinks she wants me. Brooke is her best friend, and she is very good at reading her. I am very disgusted at Brooke though, I hate to see Peyton sad and this rift is making her extremely sad. "I tried to tell her we were friends, and about you and Haley, but she didn't want to listen to any of it. I know we reconciled our friendship and we were better friends this time around, but I don't think she ever regained her trust in me." I can see the tears freely flowing down her cheeks now, and I want nothing more than to make them stop. But unlike in the church that day, I can try to help her. So I pull the vehicle over and wrap her in my arms where she cries for several minutes before regaining her composure.

"Brooke will come back around, and our friendship will survive her disapproval. She will understand that Haley and I are better as separate people. So we should try to put her out of our thoughts tonight. I know it will be hard, but we can go to this club. Hopefully hear some great music to help you through. Maybe have a drink or two, and then we'll come back to Tree Hill."

"OK, I'll try to put it aside for now.

* * *

Putting Brooke out of my head turned out to not be so hard. There was so much movement in the club, and Nathan keeping me distracted, which doesn't take as much effort as he might think.

"You dance like a chicken." I tell him through muffled laughs.

"Don't lie. You wish you were this cool" he replies with a big grin.

"Yeah okay" I say it as I begin to mimic his moves. I can see him out of the corner of my eye laughing as I do so, as well as his movement ceasing.

"Okay, so maybe I need to learn how to dance, but at least I made you laugh." He says this and I can tell that has been his purpose the whole time.

The music changes, and a slow song overrides the fast beats of the past. He takes my hand and pulls me closer. He puts his hand on back and I rest my head on his shoulder. I can hear his heart beating just as quickly as mine is; it makes me wonder if he feels what I feel. Just then he breaks the silence.

"I remember our first dance together. Back when we first started dating. That was a good night."

"Yeah, it was."

"You know I have missed those days when we were together. I know you probably don't. I don't blame you. I was such a jerk. I often wish I could go back and be a better boyfriend to you, a better friend…" I can feel his voice lower as the last words trickle out of his mouth. I know he is ashamed for how he treated me when we dated.

"It started out good. Don't dwell on it. We both have turned into better people, and we can be good friends to each other now. You know I should have been there to help you after your accident. I am sorry I wasn't."

"You're here now." His hands hold tighter around me and I slowly raise my eyes to his. Just when I think our lips could touch soon. The band finishes their showcase, and the moment is gone when Nate says "You should probably go see if you can talk to them about your label. They were good." I guess I was kind of off about his feeling similarly.

* * *

The club was awesome, the band was great, and I actually saw Peyton smile a few times. This of course made my heart do a little dance. It is great to see her happy. Of course, a couple of shots can help when you need to block out pain. She had a couple, just enough to make her nerves over Brooke disappear. Then we danced, and I thought we might kiss, but I stopped. I think out of fear. Maybe I just didn't want her to miss the band. I don't know. We are now walking to my car slowly, taking in the excitement of the evening.

"I am so glad they want to sign with me. They were really great." She says it gleaming. Music is the one thing that can make Peyton gleam.

"I know, they were. Did I mention how proud I am of you and your label. I am really glad you decided to come back to Tree Hill"

"Well, there is no way I could have done that without Brooke, and Lucas even. But thanks. I am glad we all came back to Tree Hill. I just wish your circumstances for coming back could have been happier."

"I lost my NBA dream because of my own stupidity. And I know you said earlier that you wish you would have been there for me, but you coming back to town helped enough. Besides there are plenty of times that I should have been there for you but wasn't."

"Okay, but I am not sure how me just coming back to town helped you?" She says confused.

"It's just that I missed you. Seeing everyone come back, I knew that I didn't want to look like that pathetic loser I was being."

"Aww Nate, you weren't a loser. You just got lost for a little while."

"I'm still lost." I say while leaning against the car. I don't know why I said it. Probably because she is the only person I feel comfortable enough to discuss this with. I know why when she takes my hand and leans against the car beside me. "It's just that I don't know who to be anymore. Basketball has been there my whole life. I miss it, but at the same time I feel free. It was one of the main things that tied me to Dan, I mean besides DNA."

"There was a time when I hated music and art because it tied me to Ellie, and I didn't want to admit that my mom wasn't really my birth mother. But it was too much a part of who I wanted to be to let it go. I know the circumstances were a little different, but you should decide whether you can live your life without basketball or if you can overlook the role Dan played in its past. I know you don't think you can play again, but if you wanted to you could get back to it."

"Thanks, you always have been supportive." I say while pulling her into a hug.

* * *

"We should probably get going. I have to meet with those guys at 10 tomorrow and I do need a little sleep."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I mean it though. Thanks." Just as the words leave his mouth, he leans in and kisses my cheek. Still in our embrace, I am only able to look up at him to see his eyes sparkling in the moonlight. He leans in a second time, only this time he aims for my lips and I show no signs of protest. It is not unlike I remember, only this time there is a strong caring man before me instead of the boy I used to see. I missed this, but only have a second of enjoyment before he suddenly backs away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." And then he quickly retreats to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry, I had to leave you hanging there wondering what will happen. I will get an update up hopefully within the next week. I will probably only write a few more chapters. They are becoming increasingly harder for me to produce. I struggle with the dialogue between everyone, and they probably all seem out of character. But anyways thanks for reading. Just thought I'd keep you updated on the status of the story.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not own One Tree Hill.

* * *

I stand there for a moment in a daze, confused about what just happened and why he would be sorry. Once I am able to regain my composure, I follow him into the vehicle, and as I begin to speak am cut off by the sound of his voice.

"Peyton, I'm sorry we just got our friendship back and here I go trying to complicate. I don't mean to. Can we just forget about it? Pretend it never happened?" He starts rambling the words quietly. His face bright red and words running together. He makes no eye contact. I don't know how to respond to this, I don't want to forget it ever happened. "I don't think I can pretend it never happened" I am able to state boldly, giving no sign of backing off.

"Okay, can we not talk about it then. And try to relieve the awkwardness I am feeling right now." He says flashing his blue eyes in my direction. Feeling his embarrassment. I decide a compromise might work for both of right now. He obviously isn't ready to blurt out why he did it, and I want to get to the bottom of it.

My solution "We can pretend it didn't happen for the rest of the night, I have to go back to LA tomorrow night to work on some of Mia's stuff. I'll be gone for a week. We can talk about it when I get back." I really want to know how he feels. He kissed me, and a kiss always means something. Or at least that's what I've been told.

* * *

"Okay, that will work for now" I release a breath; I knew I had been holding it. I can put off this conversation for a little while. I don't know if I can tell her how I really feel. She might not reciprocate the feelings. I am not ready to lose hope. "So do you miss it, LA I mean?"

"Not really. Sometimes it was nice to be lost in a city so big. But I think I much prefer our own little small town where I can be true to myself. I don't have to cheapen myself for the sake of it." I sigh; glad to hear she didn't want to play the game.

"Is that why you came back?" Curious to know her reason for returning to Tree Hill.

"Yeah." She says before hearing her phone buzzing.

* * *

"Hello" I say.

"_P.?"_ I can hear the apologetic tone on the other end of the line.

"What do you want Brooke?" I say it coldly, or at least I try. I don't want her to know that I am upset about our fight.

"_Peyton, I am sorry. Come home. I didn't mean it. It was a bad day. We can talk it through if you want to come back tonight."_ I am so happy to hear her words, knowing that maybe we haven't lost our friendship over something to do with Nathan. I would really hate to lose Brooke again.

"Yeah, that sounds good. We're almost to Tric now. I'll be there soon."

"_Thanks Peyton." _ I close the phone with hope for my friendship with B. Davis.

* * *

"So are things good with you and Brooke now?" I hope to hear a yes, knowing that this will make Peyton happy.

"They will be, I am going home tonight. We are going to talk. She said she was having a bad day." I am glad to hear that she can go home and be with her best friend. I would have loved to have asked her if she wanted to stay at the beach house, but am glad that maybe now I can put off the kiss discussion a little longer.

"So do you want me to drop you off at your car?"

* * *

"Yeah that would be good. Thanks for coming with me tonight. And being there, I know I have been kind of an emotional mess." I want him to know I am thankful for his friendship.

"So I guess I'll see you when you get back from LA. You know you can call me if you need to talk, or if things don't get fixed with you and Brooke?" He says it sincerely, and I know he cares about mine and Brooke's friendship.

"Hey Nate, you want to know the main reason I came back to Tree Hill?" I say while getting out of his car. I decide that I can't just forget about the kiss, and want to make a bold move before leaving his presence for the night.

"Why?" He seems curious.

"It was you. I heard you were back here." I say smiling. He looks shocked. I get in my car and drive to Brooke. I hope that when we talk about the kiss next week, that this won't be one of these we try to forget about.

* * *

A/N: So It seemed kind of short to me, but wanted to go ahead and post it anyway. Probably won't update throughout this week. I have new employee orientation the whole week and have decisions to make about medical plans and retirement benefits along with lots of forms to fill out.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

I quickly got in my car and started driving after blurting out my main reason for return. I am glad that I was able to get it out, and walk away. I didn't want him to ask questions about why; I just want him to think about it for a while, especially after the kiss we shared earlier.

On another note, I am very glad to be able to patch things up with Brooke, after she flew off the handle earlier today; I thought for certain the road to our friendship would be long and treacherous.

* * *

I am still trying to grasp the words I just heard. Peyton Sawyer didn't come back to be with Lucas, she didn't come back because Brooke was coming back; she came back because I was here. As soon as the words sink in, I kick myself for making the kiss seem like a mistake. Unless I am misinterpreting her statement, it sounds like maybe she wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss her.

Almost in a daze, I scramble through my keys and let myself in. I throw my coat on what I think is the couch although in my current state is just a guess. I want to take a shower so I walk up the stairs until I am interrupted by a voice coming from the couch.

"Hey, where have you been? It's like 4 A.M. And I needed to get into my house." Crap, Lucas.

* * *

I pulled into the driveway, and walked up to the house. The kitchen light was on so I knew Brooke was waiting to talk. Upon walking in the door the brunette runs into a hug.

"I am so sorry Peyton. I didn't really have a right to get mad about you and Nathan."

"I am just glad you got over it, but you said you were having a bad day, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I worked everything out. It was just Owen being stupid, and I had to deal with Victoria. But Owen and I are Ok now and I had a few drinks to forget about my mother."

"I am glad you were able to get things back on track for you and Owen. And Brooke, you know your mother is a bitch. Don't listen to anything she says that is meant to bring you down. I'm here for you if you want to talk about it though."

"I know, thanks, okay so changing the subject. I am sorry I freaked out earlier. I had a chance to talk to Haley today. I had a hard time believing my Naley was over. They were the only example I had of a functional couple. And they kept the separation quiet so long. I was just freaking out about it when you told me. Forgive me?" She says it giving me the puppy dog face on Brooke Davis can pull off, and I have to forgive her.

"Of course I do Brooke; I don't want to lose our friendship like we did in high school."

"So what do you say you help me finish off this bottle of wine and we talk about your intentions with the newly single Nathan?"

Brooke grabbed the glass off the counter and filled them. I am not sure what I should tell Brooke, but I am thinking telling someone the whole truth would be pretty good. Silence overtakes us; I am not sure where to start.

"I am going to have to drag this out of you, aren't I? So do you want to be with Nathan?" She asks as if I will be telling her the juicy details of a soap opera.

"Oh Brooke, I never stopped wanting him. When we broke up in high school, I know things weren't good, but I still loved him. I thought he was better off with Haley. I guess those feelings never went away."

"What about Lucas?"

"I loved Lucas, but I was able to get over him. And I think that says something. I never stopped loving Nathan. You kept asking if Lucas was the reason I was back in Tree Hill. I wish I could say yes, but only because Nathan was married when I came back. He is really the reason. I am a horrible person."

"Peyton, how come you never told me about this?"

"I didn't want you to think I was a horrible person. It was bad enough with all the things that happened between Lucas and me."

"Have you told him?"

"I told him that I came back because I heard he was back, and then I got in my car." I pause. "He kissed me earlier tonight, and I swear Brooke, all the butterflies I used to get when he would touch me are still there. I had forgotten how good he felt."

"Wow Peyton, I don't think I have ever heard you talk about anyone like that. It is weird. But I guess I am glad. I haven't seen you happy in a long time, even if it does mean the loss of Naley. Haley seems fine so why shouldn't I be? So are you ever going to talk to him about your feelings, other than your statement before you got in your car?"

"Yeah I am going to LA, when I come back we promised to talk about the kiss."

"Well, I hope it works out how you want it to."

"Thanks, Brooke; I am really glad you're not mad at me. I think I am going to head to bed, my flight is at noon, and it is already 5. I do need a little sleep."

* * *

I pause, surprised that Lucas is in my house, I thought he was in New York. "Nathan, are you alright man?"

"Yeah, sorry I am just distracted? So how did it go with Lindsay?" I say trying to escape the fact that I am still thinking of Peyton's statement earlier.

"Good, there won't be any wedding or engagement soon, but she agreed to start dating me again. A step in the right direction. Now do you care to tell me why you are spacey and returning to your home at 4 in the morning?"

"Are you sure you're over Peyton, man?" I want to be sure he doesn't still harbor any feeling for the blonde if I tell him about the night's events.

"Nate, how many times do I have to tell everyone I am in love with Lindsay? Peyton and I have been over for a long time. I don't have feelings for her anymore." He rants.

"Good, because I do." I think I said it out loud.

"What?" Lucas is confused, I can tell by his tone. "When did this happen?"

"Freshman year of high school, I don't think I ever stopped loving her. She told me that I was the reason she came back to Tree Hill." I say staring blankly in front of me.

"Wow. I don't know what to think. I mean I guess I had always thought she came back for me. Conceited of me I guess, but I thought you guys ended sophomore year. You didn't cheat on Haley did you?" I hear his voice rising, he is ready to fight if the answer is not what he wants to hear.

"No man, I never cheated on Haley. I respected her too much for that. But you know that we are over now. And I am thinking that that is a good thing. Because I really do want to see what happens with Peyton. I think she and I feel the same way about each other."

"Wow man, I guess if Peyton is who you want to be with, I'll support you. It'll be weird, but hey Lindsay is giving me another chance, you could be with anybody and I wouldn't care."

* * *

The next chapter will probably be the discussion about the kiss. Just thought I would let you know since I know a lot of you probably wanted it to be in this one.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I do not own One Tree Hill

This is it...The final chapter.

* * *

I left for LA the following day, with Nathan still in my head, but I knew that this was a business trip and had to learn to focus on Mia and the label. I was successful in focusing on work, and was able to find another band for my label. They are an awesome band who actually came from North Carolina, so they are happy to have a label and I am happy to find a new great act to manage. But this new signing kept me in LA for two weeks longer than planned. I had focused on work for the first week, but struggled with the second two. I began calling Nathan at night after dinner, I was afraid that three weeks without conversation would ruin the great connection I was feeling. Our conversations were normally limited to about 10 minutes. The one we had last night sticks out in my head. It is replaying in my head while I fly back to place I call home.

"_Hey Nate, how's Tree Hill tonight."_

"_You know it is lonely around here without you. How's LA?"_

"_It's not home, I am so glad I get to come home tomorrow, leaving here was one of the best things I have ever done. I don't know how I managed this big city life for those years. I'm a small town girl. So catch me up, what has happened in the last week?"_

"_Well, where do I begin? Haley left to go visit her parents wherever they are now. Brooke has been giving me evil looks all week because you have called me and not her. She said to tell you best friends call each other and that if you want to be her date to fashion week then you better call her tonight, but she still loves you."_

"_That sounds like Brooke; I guess I will call her when I hang up with you." I laugh thinking of Brooke giving Nathan mean looks. _

"_Lindsay came back to Tree Hill for good. I think her and Lucas are finally back on track. He seems happy."_

"_I am glad they are happy. I know Lindsay must be too, you could tell how much she loves him. Well Nate, I need to call Brooke now I guess, I'll call you when I land tomorrow though. You better be there." _

"_Ah Sawyer, you know I love ya too much to miss it. See you tomorrow."_

And then silence overtook the line. Nathan had hung up immediately after saying it, but the words wrung in my head several more times. I know he said casually in a partially joking manner, but it still felt so good to hear those words from him. And now it is I who doesn't want to talk about the kiss we shared, I don't want to have to go on if he doesn't love me back in the way I want him too.

* * *

"Hey Nate" I hear Lucas say and turn around to see him and Lindsay enter my house.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Not much, we just haven't seen much of you lately, wondering how you are doing."

"I am good. Life is great right now." That is if Peyton feels the same way about me. I still can't believe I used the word love the other night, even if it was a joking manner. I know how scared she can be to let emotions take control. She has always been afraid of love, and needing another person that much. Heck, now I have probably given her a reason to stay in L.A. forever.

"Uh Nathan, hello?" I look up to see Lindsay waving her hand in my line of sight.

"Yeah."

"What's going on with you, little bro? You are awfully distracted just now."

"I know, since Peyton left a few weeks ago, I keep drifting off thinking about her. It is getting worse."

"She seems to have that effect on you Scott men..." Lindsay said it so snidely. I know Peyton was an issue between her and Lucas, but Lucas chose her, what more does she want?

"You know, I realize Peyton wasn't that nice to you, and that she did some things she is not proud of, but you didn't exactly help her feel welcome in her hometown either. I mean can't you move past this. You're with Lucas now, right? Not her." I felt my anger rising but I can't let anyone talk bad about her in front of me; they both know how I feel about her at this point.

"Nate, man, calm down. Lindsay didn't mean anything. Right, hon?"

"Look, Nathan, I'm sorry, you're right. Lucas and I are good now, so it doesn't even matter anymore. And besides you are going to be my family one day, so I will learn to like her for you. Hey, maybe we'll be friends one day even."

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have snapped, but I really miss her. Plus I don't know if she is going to return the feelings for me. I guess I am on edge. But anyway, her plane arrives in about an hour, and the game starts soon after so I think I should probably shower and get ready."

"Alright, but relax okay. Everything will be okay. Good luck tonight okay."

"Thanks, Lindsay. See you guys later." They walked out the door and I immediately called Brooke. I wasn't lying about the evil faces she had been sending my way, but she was sending them because it reminded her of high school when it was just us three. She thought the faces made it more official. She had actually been a great help to me. And she had agreed to help the day go through smoothly.

"Brooke, are you sure you can do all this for me?" I ask half waiting for something to go wrong.

"Nathan, chill dude. I've got P. Sawyer wrapped around my finger, I told her about all the great bands that are going to be at fashion week, so I should be able to cover your ass when she gets moody that you aren't going to pick her up. And I won't tell her anything about where we are going tonight." I panic again thinking about how angry Peyton is going to be that I'm not there when she lands.

"And don't worry; she won't be mad when she finds out your surprise."

"Thanks, Brooke; I am glad we are friends again too."

"Yeah, it would be awkward otherwise, since you are so in love with her."

"Yeah, but does she feel similar?

"Oh God, I have to walk in circles with you two. How many times to do I have to tell your feelings aren't one sided. Now go get ready or you won't be there to surprise her later." I hang up the phone thankful for Brooke's reassuring comments.

* * *

So I arrived at the airport, and I can't seem to find Nathan anywhere, I don't understand because he promised me he would pick me up. Oh God, I hope nothing has happened to him.

"eeek. P. Sawyer. I have so missed my best friend…Look…" she says while holding up her ring finger. "Owen proposed."

"Oh Brooke, that is so fantastic." I say while we do a little dance in the middle of the airport hallways.

"I know, well lets go."

"Wait, where's Nathan? He was supposed to pick me up. He's okay right?"

"Yes, he is fine, but he called me and said he was just too busy, and asked if I could do it."

"Oh" I say obviously disappointed. Something else must have been more important.

"Don't get that face, he is busy with something very important, and besides I have missed you so you can just get a smile on that pretty little face of yours or I will leave you in this airport to walk all the way home."

"Aw Brooke, I am glad you are here. I missed you too."

"I know, just not as much as your lover boy."

"Brooke..."

"Don't even try to deny it. You told me before you left remember. Now let's go. We are on a schedule."

"Okay" I say while she drags me out of the airport.

A few hours later, she had put in what she deemed a smoking outfit, and we were in the car again.

"So where are we going?"

"I can't tell you, you will find out soon enough." She is giving me a smirk, like she knows something big that I don't, which I guess she does. She knows where we are going so that is one up on me.

A few minutes later, we pull into a crowded parking lot. She then leads me to a gymnasium, where apparently a basketball game is going to be played. I am confused because we do not know anyone who plays anymore, and she asked me to dress up for a sweaty gym.

"Brooke, come on, I don't get what this is all about. Why are we here, and why did you make me where this?"

"Oh Peyton, just sit down and wait, would you? You never did have any patience."

* * *

The game is over, and I am surprised by my own bodies strengths; a few weeks ago I would have never thought I could have played basketball again, but it was Peyton who gave me words of encouragement. Even though it was a local pickup game, and I only played for 10 minutes, I still scored two shots and I know this is just the beginning to my new basketball career. I want to find Peyton now so I can thank her for everything she has done for me. I see her standing by Brooke.

I tap her shoulder lightly waiting for her to turn around. She turns around and I see tears running down her face.

"Peyton, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Nothings wrong, its just I am so proud of you. You have come so far in such a short time." She wraps me in a tight hug, and I don't think she is ever going to let go.

"Oh I missed you so much. You know I have you to thank for all of this. I have practiced everyday since we went to that club. I figured out that I did want basketball in my life. It is a part of me. So thank you so much for that. I couldn't have, or wouldn't have done it without you."

"I missed you too, and I am glad you got this back in your life. You deserve good things. Man, I am being such a girl, crying and getting emotional. You should have stopped me."

"Why? I am glad to see you care so much."

"Oh Nate, of course I care."

"Good, because we still have to talk about that kiss."

"Nathan." But I cut her off.

"No wait, just listen. I want to say this before I chicken out. I don't take that kiss back. I wanted to kiss you, it was the best thing I could have done. I just didn't want you to hate me for blurring lines. I spent so long thinking that you were in love with Luke. I didn't know how to be around you. But Peyton, I never stopped loving you. Ever. And when those gorgeous lips of yours were on mine, my world made sense for that brief moment. Life was like it was supposed to be. If you don't feel the same, I'll understand and you can forget everything I just said, because I need you in my life even if it is just as a friend."

* * *

"Nathan, I don't know.., I mean…" At a loss for words I do the one thing that will make him understand what I want to say. I lean up and plant my lips firmly in his. Knowing that my world makes sense too when we are like this. I pull back and continue my thoughts with a clearer mind. "Nathan, I never stopped loving you either. All these years have been a charade. I am just glad you feel the same."

"You know you are so beautiful right now."

"Shut up, I already told you I loved you back, now just kiss me again would you?" I say closing the gap between us.

"Ooh still bossy I see, nice." I hear him mumble through the kiss. And it feels just as good as it did all those years ago. Our lips fit perfectly. He is my other half, and I have finally put my feeling out there only to find that he feels them too. In this moment, no one else is present. There is no crowd of people. We are not in a hot sticky gym. Brooke is not watching us, smiling at the transparent happiness in our faces. It is just us, and

* * *

And I know that life is perfect, and everything is in its place because she loves me too.


End file.
